Hydraulic fracturing, “frac'ing,” has become increasingly prevalent as the search and demand for additional fossil fuel sources expands. Frac'ing is the fracturing of underground rock through the use of pressurized liquids. In order to release underground fossil fuels high-pressure fluid, often water mixed with sand and chemicals, is injected into a wellbore to create small fractures in the rock. These fractures allow natural gas, petroleum, and brine to travel to the well and be harvested.
Frac'ing has become popular due to economic benefits. Through the use of frac'ing, wells are able to produce an increased amount of fossil fuels. This allows additional production without necessitating additional drilling operations, additional derricks or additional platforms.
The process of frac'ing requires large volumes of fluid, such as water, be available to pressurize the wellbore that extends 20,000 feet beneath the surface of the earth. This fluid is typically stored in large above ground tanks. These tanks are often left uncovered with the fluid within the tank exposed to the environment. The tanks are often at temperatures exceeding 90° F. The open top design results in significant loss of fluid through evaporation and also allows for contamination such as birds falling into the tank.